saedboisfandomcom-20200214-history
SBWC
Origin On June 11th 2018, [[Jonas Hansen|Jon]][[Jonas Hansen|as Hansen]] made a picture where the name "[[SBWC|SÆD BOIS WORLD CUP]] " was written together with faces and names (spelled incorrect) as a joke intended for the sæd bois chat. After he made this meme, he saw the potential for something greater than a mere chuckle. He presented a pitch to [[Lars Martin Leesland Justnes]] and wanted his advise on wether or not this could become an actual competition. Lars gave him full support and thus the planning of the games began. Originally it was intended to have 8 members competing and 3 judges. The combatants consisted of the following: * [[Lars Martin Leesland Justnes]] * [[Hans Kristian Frigstad]] * [[Kim Iversen]] * [[Benjamin Borgen Whistler]] * [[Joakim Anseth]] * [[Kim Daniel Frigstad]] * [[Schojan Sutyotha]] * [[Jonas Hansen]] Jonas then realized that it was best for him to be the host and make the tasks himself. He was instead replaced as a combatant by [[Eirik Aasheim Andersen]]. The judges consisted of the following: * [[Ragnar Winge Strandberg]] * [[Joachim Erklev|Joachim Steffensen Erklev]] * [[Sæd bois Legends|Glenn Ø]]. It was important to have one judge that was not a member of sæd bois. This was so that there would be at least one voice that was impartial. Rules of competition All combatants are to be faced up with eachother 1v1. They are all given the same task, but are only to beat the combatant they are up against. The victor of that match proceeds to the next level where they will be served with a new task and a new combatant. This continues until there is but one remaining as the [[SBWC]] champion. The tasks at hand varies and can be anything from answering questions and or doing someting physical. For example the first task in [[SBWC]] history was to answer the following questions: "Hvordan tror du forholdet til Lars Martin og Hedda vil ende?" "Hva er din fetisj?" and "Hvordan ville du forført Dodge til sengs?". The goal was to answer the questions as best as possible and the judges would decide who would proceed. This was what SBWC rules originally were, but this year's rules are a little bit different. Instead of having only 3 rounds, there would be 3 rounds in the first round and the best of those 3 rounds would proceed into round 2. These new set of rules proved to be quite confusing to some of the combatants, but they were pleased as this brought them more competition. |} Judges of SBWC SBWC judging is a hard, but an important job. As a judge you get a vote to decide on which of the combatants wins the task and proceeds. There must be a minimum of two members of sæd bois and one person that is not a member, this is to assure 35329036 1992952827404240 7855729358885879808 n.jpg|Erklev checking the time 35223019 1993116640721192 1344248072711962624 n.jpg|Ragnar signalling the start of the competition 35236441 1992961567403366 9073841083997224960 n.jpg|Judgdes of SBWC 2018 greeting at least there is some impartial voting taking place. The impartial judge does not have to be a judge through out the cup, but can be a task judge, where he/she only judges for that particular task. Here is a list of the different judges that have been: * [[Hans Kristian Frigstad]] * [[Jonas Hansen]] * [[Benjamin Borgen Whistler]] * [[Aurora Goujon ]](task judge) The first SBWC The very first SBWC which was initated by [[Jonas Hansen]], stands out as argueably one of the biggest [[Sæd bois memes|memes]] to have been made in sæd bois. What once was intended as a chuckle worthy joke, turned out to be a milestone in sæd bois history. When first introduced, some where skeptic of what Jonas had planned. [[Ragnar Winge Strandberg]] for instance criti cized the picking of combatants.This was of course before he found out he was to become one of the judges of this grand game of wits and glory. "«Sædbois mes berømte og vakreste medlemmer» >Kim >Kim Daniel >Dodge >no Erklev" -Ragnar Winge Strandberg Other quotes about the first SBWC: * When the judges and combatants was first introduced, [[Lars Martin Leesland Justnes]] had this to say: "Et meget flott utvalg av dommere, til denne flotte tilstelningen Negeren på jobb fikk besøk av to negervenner på sykkel Langt opp på et industriområde på toppen av noen lange bakker utenfor søgne På damesykkel med kurv" -Lars Martin Leesland Justnes * Hans Kristian Frigstad was questioning the prize of the games: "Må vi betale får den Kia Sportagen selv?" -Hans Kristian Frigstad